Lista degli episodi
La serie Clarence ha 129 episodi (130, se l'episodio Rubabandiera conta come un doppio), in 3 stagioni. La Prima stagione, con 51 episodi, ha debuttato negli Stati Uniti il 14 aprile 2014 e in Italia il 22 settembre 2014, per concludersi negli Stati Uniti il 27 ottobre 2015 e in Italia il 4 maggio 2016. La Seconda stagione, con 38 episodi (39 se si considera Rubabandiera come doppia), ha debuttato negli Stati Uniti il 18 gennaio 2016 e in Italia il 29 agosto 2016, terminando negli Stati Uniti il 3 febbraio 2017 e in Italia il 24 giugno 2017. La Terza stagione, con 40 episodi e, in aggiunta, una miniserie che contiene 6 degli episodi di questa stagione, ha debuttato negli Stati Uniti il 10 febbraio 2017 e in Italia il 6 novembre 2017, terminando negli Stati Uniti il 24 giugno 2018 e in Italia il 20 giugno 2018. Inoltre, la serie presenta 14 cortometraggi o minisode, disponibili online sul canale ufficiale e sul sito web di Cartoon Network. Prima stagione 14 aprile 2014 24 settembre 2014 |Title card IT (1).png 165px |Fun Dungeon Face Off }} 14 aprile 2014 22 settembre 2014|Title card IT (2).png 165px|Pretty Great Day with a Girl}} 21 aprile 2014 23 settembre 2014|Title card IT (3).png 165px|Money Broom Wizard}} 21 aprile 2014 29 settembre 2014|Title card IT (4).png 165px|Lost in the Supermarket}} 28 aprile 2014 30 settembre 2014|Title card IT (5).png 165px|Clarence's Millions}} 5 maggio 2014 26 settembre 2014|Title card IT (6).png 165px|Clarence Gets a Girlfriend}} 12 maggio 2014 3 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (7).png 165px|Jeff's New Toy}} 12 giugno 2014 25 settembre 2014|Title card IT (8).png 165px|Dinner Party}} 19 giugno 2014 6 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (9).png 165px|Honk}} 26 giugno 2014 2 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (10).png 165px|Dollar Hunt}} 3 luglio 2014 7 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (11).png 165px|Zoo}} 10 luglio 2014 8 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (12).png 165px|Rise 'n' Shine}} 17 luglio 2014 14 aprile 2015|Title card EN (13).png 165px|Man of the House}} 24 luglio 2014 15 aprile 2015|Title card IT (14).png 165px|Puddle Eyes}} 31 luglio 2014 17 aprile 2015|Title card IT (15).png 165px|Dream Boat}} 7 agosto 2014 1 ottobre 2014|Title card IT (16).png 165px|Slumber Party}} 14 agosto 2014 16 aprile 2015|Title card EN (17).png 165px|Nature Clarence}} 2 ottobre 2014 19 aprile 2015|Title card IT (18).png 165px|Average Jeff}} 9 ottobre 2014 18 aprile 2015|Title card IT (19).png 165px|Lizard Day Afternoon}} 16 ottobre 2014 13 aprile 2015|Title card IT (20).png 165px|The Forgotten}} 23 ottobre 2014 12 aprile 2015|Title card EN (21).png 165px|Neighborhood Grill}} 30 ottobre 2014 11 aprile 2015|Title card IT (22).png 165px|Belson's Sleepover}} 6 novembre 2014 20 aprile 2015|Title card IT (23).png 165px|Too Gross for Comfort}} 13 novembre 2014 21 aprile 2015|Title card IT (24).png 165px|Pilot Expansion}} 20 novembre 2014 23 aprile 2015|Title card IT (25).png 165px|Patients}} 1 dicembre 2014 22 aprile 2015|Title card IT (26).png 165px|Rough Riders Elementary}} 2 dicembre 2014 10 novembre 2015|Title card EN (28).png 165px|Nothing Ventured}} 3 dicembre 2014 10 novembre 2015|Title card EN (29).png 165px|Bedside Manners}} 4 dicembre 2014 17 novembre 2014|Title card EN (30).png 165px|Jeff Wins}} 6 aprile 2015 24 novembre 2015|Title card EN (31).png 165px|Suspended}} 7 aprile 2015 1 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (32).png 165px|Turtle Hats}} 8 aprile 2015 8 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (33).png 165px|Goose Chase}} 9 aprile 2015 17 novembre 2015|Title card EN (34).png 165px|Goldfish Follies}} 10 aprile 2015 8 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (35).png 165px|Chimney}} 16 aprile 2015 1 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (36).png 165px|Straight Illin}} 23 aprile 2015 24 novembre 2015|Title card EN (37).png 165px|Dust Buddies}} 30 aprile 2015 15 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (38).png 165px|Hurricane Dilliss}} 7 maggio 2015 19 aprile 2016|Title card EN (39).png 165px|Hoofin' It}} 14 maggio 2015 20 aprile 2016|Title card EN (40).png 165px|Detention}} 21 maggio 2015 18 aprile 2016|Title card EN (41).png 165px|Hairence}} 20 luglio 2015 15 dicembre 2015|Title card EN (42).png 165px|Li'l Buddy}} 21 luglio 2015 25 aprile 2016|Title card EN (43).png 165px|Chalmers Santiago}} 22 luglio 2015 26 aprile 2016|Title card EN (44).png 165px|Tuckered Boys}} 23 luglio 2015 22 aprile 2016|Title card EN (45).png 165px|Water Park}} 20 luglio 2015 2 maggio 2016|Title card EN (46).png 165px|Where the Wild Chads Are}} 6 agosto 2015 21 aprile 2016|Title card EN (47).png 165px|Breehn Ho!}} 13 agosto 2015 27 aprile 2016|Title card EN (48).png 165px|The Big Petey Pizza Problem}} 20 agosto 2015 28 aprile 2016|Title card EN (49).png 165px|The Break Up}} 27 agosto 2015 3 maggio 2016|Title card EN (50).png 165px|In Dreams}} 3 settembre 2015 29 aprile 2016|Title card EN (51).png 165px|Balance}} 27 ottobre 2015 4 maggio 2016|Title card EN (52).png 165px|Spooky Boo}} Seconda stagione 18 gennaio 2016 29 agosto 2016 |Title card EN (53).png 165px |The Interrogation }} 18 gennaio 2016 6 settembre 2016|Title card EN (54).png 165px|Lost Playground}} 19 gennaio 2016 30 agosto 2016|Title card EN (55).png 165px|Bird Boy Man}} 20 gennaio 2016 2 settembre 2016|Title card EN (56).png 165px|Freedom Cactus}} 21 gennaio 2016 31 agosto 2016|Title card EN (57).png 165px|Plane Excited}} 22 gennaio 2016 5 settembre 2016|Title card EN (58).png 165px|Escape from Beyond the Cosmic}} 28 gennaio 2016 1 settembre 2016|Title card EN (59).png 165px|Ren Faire}} 4 febbraio 2016 7 settembre 2016|Title card EN (60).png 165px|Time Crimes}} 11 febbraio 2016 8 settembre 2016|Title card EN (61).png 165px|Saturday School}} 18 febbraio 2016 9 settembre 2016|Title card EN (62).png 165px|Attack the Block Party}} 25 febbraio 2016 12 settembre 2016|Title card EN (63).png 165px|Field Trippin'}} 3 marzo 2016 13 settembre 2016|Title card EN (64).png 165px|Ice Cream Hunt}} 10 marzo 2016 14 settembre 2016|Title card EN (65).png 165px|Company Man}} 17 marzo 2016 15 settembre 2016|Title card EN (66).png 165px|Stump Brothers}} 25 marzo 2016 19 settembre 2016|Title card EN (67).png 165px|The Tails of Mardrynia}} 25 marzo 2016 21 settembre 2016|Title card EN (68).png 165px|Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan}} 29 marzo 2016 16 settembre 2016|Title card EN (69).png 165px|Sneaky Peeky}} 21 aprile 2016 20 settembre 2016|Title card EN (70).png 165px|Game Show}} 28 aprile 2016 22 settembre 2016|Title card EN (71).png 165px|Skater Sumo}} 5 maggio 2016 5 aprile 2017|Title card EN (72).png 165px|Mystery Girl}} 12 maggio 2016 6 aprile 2017|Title card EN (73).png 165px|The Substitute}} 19 maggio 2016 7 aprile 2017|Title card EN (74).png 165px|Classroom}} 26 maggio 2016 10 aprile 2017|Title card EN (75).png 165px|Dullance}} 2 giugno 2016 11 aprile 2017|Title card EN (76).png 165px|Jeff's Secret}} 9 giugno 2016 12 aprile 2017|Title card EN (77).png 165px|Space Race}} 16 giugno 2016 14 aprile 2017|Title card EN (78).png 165px|Plant Daddies}} 23 giugno 2016 14 aprile 2017|Title card EN (79).png 165px|Bucky and the Howl}} 1 novembre 2016 12 giugno 2017|Title card EN (80).png 165px|Worm Bin}} 2 novembre 2016 13 giugno 2017|Title card EN (81).png 165px|Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure}} 3 novembre 2016 14 giugno 2017|Title card EN (82).png 165px|Birthday}} 4 novembre 2016 15 giugno 2017|Title card EN (83).png 165px|Tree of Life}} 14 novembre 2016 20 giugno 2017|Title card EN (84).png 165px|Capture the Flag}} 15 novembre 2016 23 giugno 2017|Title card EN (85).png 165px|Cloris}} 18 novembre 2016 22 giugno 2017|Title card EN (86).png 165px|Fishing Trip}} 17 novembre 2016 21 giugno 2017|Title card EN (87).png 165px|Belson's Backpack}} 18 novembre 2016 19 giugno 2017|Title card EN (88).png 165px|Motel}} 1 dicembre 2016 16 giugno 2017|Title card EN (89).png 165px|Merry Moochmas}} 3 febbraio 2017 24 giugno 2017|Title card EN (90).png 165px|Pizza Hero}} Terza stagione 10 febbraio 2017 6 novembre 2017|Title card EN (91).png 165px|Sumo Goes West}} 10 febbraio 2017 13 novembre 2017|Title card EN (92).png 165px|Valentimes}} 24 febbraio 2017 10 novembre 2017|Title card EN (93).png 165px|Clarence for President}} 24 febbraio 2017 8 novembre 2017|Title card EN (94).png 165px|Rock Show}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (95).png 165px|The Phantom Clarence}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (96).png 165px|Jeffery Wendle}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (97).png 165px|Badgers & Bunkers}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (98).png 165px|Dingus & McNobrain}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (99).png 165px|Bye Bye Baker}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (100).png 165px|Flood Brothers}} 6 giugno 2017 20 novembre 2017|Title card EN (101).png 165px|Pool's Out for Summer}} 7 giugno 2017 24 novembre 2017|Title card EN (102).png 165px|Big Game}} 8 giugno 2017 29 novembre 2017|Title card EN (103).png 165px|The Boxcurse Children}} 12 giugno 2017 21 novembre 2017|Title card EN (104).png 165px|Karate Mom}} 13 giugno 2017 7 novembre 2017|Title card EN (105).png 165px|Clarence Loves Shoopy}} 14 giugno 2017 22 novembre 2017|Title card EN (106).png 165px|Public Radio}} 15 giugno 2017 30 novembre 2017|Title card EN (107).png 165px|Chad and the Marathon}} 19 giugno 2017 14 novembre 2017|Title card EN (108).png 165px|Officer Moody}} 20 giugno 2017 15 novembre 2017|Title card EN (109).png 165px|Gilben's Different}} 21 giugno 2017 16 novembre 2017|Title card EN (110).png 165px|Cool Guy Clarence}} 22 giugno 2017 17 novembre 2017|Title card EN (111).png 165px|Just Wait in the Car}} 26 giugno 2017 9 novembre 2017|Title card EN (112).png 165px|Missing Cat}} 27 giugno 2017 23 novembre 2017|Title card EN (113).png 165px|Big Trouble in Little Aberdale}} 28 giugno 2017 1 dicembre 2017|Title card EN (114).png 165px|Dare Day}} 29 giugno 2017 2 dicembre 2017|Title card EN (115).png 165px|The Trade}} 27 ottobre 2017 12 giugno 2018|Title card EN (116).png 165px|A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge}} 17 novembre 2017 14 giugno 2018|Title card EN (117).png 165px|Chadsgiving}} 10 giugno 2018 11 giugno 2018|Title card EN (118).png 165px|A Sumoful Mind}} 10 giugno 2018 11 giugno 2018|Title card EN (119).png 165px|Animal Day}} 10 giugno 2018 12 giugno 2018|Title card EN (120).png 165px|The Tunnel}} 10 giugno 2018 14 giugno 2018|Title card EN (121).png 165px|Talent Show}} 10 giugno 2018 18 giugno 2018|Title card EN (122).png 165px|RC Car}} 17 giugno 2018 13 giugno 2018|Title card EN (123).png 165px|Dog King Clarence}} 17 giugno 2018 13 giugno 2018|Title card EN (124).png 165px|Trampoline}} 17 giugno 2018 15 giugno 2018|Title card EN (125).png 165px|Clarence the Movie}} 17 giugno 2018 15 giugno 2018|Title card EN (126).png 165px|Belson Gets a Girlfriend}} 17 giugno 2018 19 giugno 2018|Title card EN (127).png 165px|Brain TV}} 24 giugno 2018 18 giugno 2018|Title card EN (128).png 165px|Etiquette Clarence}} 24 giugno 2018 20 giugno 2018|Clarence S03E39 Video Store.png 165px|Video Store}} 24 giugno 2018 19 giugno 2018|Title card EN (130).png 165px|Anywhere but Sumo}} Cortometraggi 6 luglio 2015 1 dicembre 2015|6 = Beauford T. Pusser}} en:Episode List es:Lista de episodios fr:Liste des épisodes pl:Lista odcinków pt:Guia de Episódios ru:Список эпизодов tr:Bölümleri listesi Categoria:Navigazione